Na łonie natury
by Arianka
Summary: Stary znajomy Johna wyciąga go na biwak pod namiot. A John zabiera ze sobą Sherlocka. Co z tego wyjdzie... Na wesoło.


**A/N: **Tym razem totalnie na wesoło. Tekst został zainspirowany własnymi doświadczeniami na polu namiotowym kilka dni temu. Z podziękowaniami dla **Siean Riley** za wspólne ratowanie namiotu i głupawkę.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters and I don't make any profit from my writing.

* * *

**Na łonie natury**

- John? Co. My. Tu. Robimy?

John westchnął z rezygnacją, po raz setny słysząc to pytanie w przeciągu ostatniej godziny. W tym czasie równie często zdążył zadać sobie w duchu pytanie, co go podkusiło. Gdyby nie jego radosny pomysł, który okazał się być jednym wielkim koszmarnym niewypałem, nie musiałby teraz znosić marudzenia Sherlocka. A przynajmniej znosiłby je gdzie indziej, a już na pewno w bardziej komfortowych warunkach.

- To jest weekendowy wyjazd rekreacyjny - wyjaśnił po raz kolejny. - Po to, żeby odpocząć, zregenerować się i zebrać pozytywną energię na następny tydzień - dodał zupełnie bez przekonania.

- To według ciebie jest rekreacja? - zapytał Sherlock z autentycznym niezrozumieniem. - Koszmar.

Rzeczywistość wyglądała tak, że John wpadł na dawnego znajomego, który zaproponował mu miły, weekendowy wypad nad najbliższe jezioro, żeby spędzić czas pod namiotem z jego rodziną. Ponieważ Sherlock nudził się serdecznie na Baker Street, i dodatkowo wyraził umiarkowane zainteresowanie planami Johna, pojechali obaj. I wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby radosna angielska pogoda nie przypomniała o sobie w najbardziej niewłaściwym momencie. Skończyło się na tym, że zamiast cieszyć się pobytem na łonie natury, o ile będąc w towarzystwie Holmesa można było cieszyć się z takich rzeczy, siedzieli w namiocie już trzecią godzinę z powodu klasycznej letniej burzy.

- Nie ma zasięgu - poskarżył się Sherlock trzydzieści sekund później. John ledwie go słyszał w deszczu, mimo że siedzieli tuż obok siebie. Namiot walił im się na głowy w podmuchach wiatru. I, co gorsza, przeciekał.

- Przedtem był - mruknął John i wstrząsnął się, gdy kolejna wielka kropla spadła mu na kark. - Pewnie trafiło w nadajnik.

Błysnęło kolejny raz i w namiocie na moment zrobiło się jasno. W białym świetle Sherlock w swoim przemoczonym do suchej nitki płaszczu, którego zdjęcia odmówił, naburmuszony i z podkulonymi nogami wyglądał jak obrażone zmokłe ptaszydło. John omal nie parsknął śmiechem, ale miał świadomość, że będzie musiał wytrzymać z Sherlockiem w namiocie przynajmniej do rana.

- O, dwa kilometry od nas - skomentował John, gdy usłyszeli grzmot. Na moment udało mu się przykuć tym uwagę Sherlocka, który zerknął na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Co?

- Liczysz czas od błyskawicy do grzmotu. Mniej więcej trzy sekundy to kilometr - wyjaśnił John, zadowolony, że Sherlock na chwilę przestał marudzić.

- Ach, no tak, prędkość dźwięku.

Znów na chwilę zapadła błogosławiona cisza. John przesunął się odrobinę w miejsce, w którym wydawało mu się, że mniej kapało, i pozwolił sobie na chwilę refleksji.

xxx

_Zaczęło się niegroźnie. John natknął się na Stevena, kolegę z roku, z którym nieraz organizowali wakacyjne wyjazdy. Porozmawiali chwilę w markecie, powspominali trochę, a potem Steven powiedział, że wybiera się z żoną i synkiem nad jezioro i zapytał, czy John nie miałby ochoty pojechać razem z nimi, jeśli nic nie trzyma go przez weekend w mieście. Ponieważ Sherlock nie pracował obecnie nad niczym i raczej nie było szans, żeby dostał nowe zlecenie w przeciągu najbliższych dwóch dni, John przyjął zaproszenie. Gdy napomknął coś o współlokatorze, zaproszenie objęło również i Holmesa. Steven był żywo zainteresowany detektywem i namawiał doktora, by przyjechali obaj. Pewnie dlatego John zrobił ten błąd i zabrał Sherlocka ze sobą. _

_Sherlock wyciągnął swój samochód z garażu przy domu Mycrofta, a John odkurzył stary namiot i karimaty, bo, jak powiedział zaskoczonemu przyjacielowi, sprzęt dobrze mu się sprawdzał i nie ma sensu kupować nowego. Całe szczęście, że spakował wszystko, co mogło im się przydać na biwaku, bo okazało się, że Sherlock nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, co będzie potrzebne. Do całego bagażu ze swojej strony detektyw dorzucił jedynie niewielką torbę i stwierdził, że to mu wystarczy. Puścił mimo uszu dyskretną uwagę Johna, że jego eleganckie ubrania raczej się nie nadają na taki wyjazd. Efekt był taki, że na wstępie zarobili pełne zdziwienia spojrzenia, gdy wysiedli na polu namiotowym, John w szortach, Sherlock w koszuli i marynarce. _

_- Biedak, prosto z pracy przyjechałeś, co? - zapytał domyślnie Steven współczującym tonem. - Przebieraj się z tego garniaka. _

_- Dlaczego miałbym chcieć się przebierać? - Sherlock zerknął na Johna skonsternowany, a ten kopnął się w duchu za to, że nie dość wyraźnie podkreślił w rozmowie z kolegą ekscentryczność współlokatora. - Dobrze mi w tym, co mam na sobie. _

_- Mało praktyczne - zauważyła Bethy, drobna, krótko obcięta żona Stevena. Bardziej niż rozbijaniem biwaku zajęta była pilnowaniem, żeby czteroletni Brian nie wszedł w szkodę. _

_John pierwszy raz pomyślał przelotnie, czy to aby na pewno był dobry pomysł, bo Sherlock obrócił się bez słowa i zniknął na ścieżce prowadzącej wokół jeziora. _

_- Obraził się? - zapytał niepewnie Steven, ale John tylko machnął ręką. _

_- Nie przejmujcie się, raczej nie. On już taki jest, chodzi swoimi ścieżkami i czasem lepiej, jak nie mówi, gdzie był - wyjaśnił John. Po krótkiej chwili niezręczności w najlepsze szykowali obozowisko._

_xxx  
_

- Joooohn.

- Co?

- Tu. Jest. Mokro.

- Brawo, dedukcja stulecia – prychnął zirytowany John. Z zewnątrz, poza odgłosami wiatru i grzmotami, dochodziła przytłumiona rozmowa znajomych i co jakiś czas marudzenie małego Briana. Doktor nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że chłopiec i tak był w tej chwili mniej marudny niż Sherlock. – Jeszcze jakieś błyskotliwe spostrzeżenia?

- Z każdą chwilą nasze systemy immunologiczne są bardziej narażone na negatywny wpływ środowiska – odparł natychmiast detektyw i kichnął na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

- Masz na sobie mokry płaszcz, zdejmuj go – poradził mu John, choć sam był niewiele suchszy od niego.

- Tu wszystko jest mokre.

xxx

_Sherlock wrócił zupełnie niespodziewanie godzinę później. Szedł na bosaka, garniturowe spodnie, groteskowo podwinięte, miał mokre aż po kolana, a w ręce trzymał suche buty. W drugiej, jak John zauważył chwilę później, ściskał ogromną żabę. Już martwą. _

_- Jeśli zamierzasz to jeść, to sam to sobie przyrządzisz - skomentował, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Bethy, która usłyszała jego słowa, spojrzała na nich z niesmakiem. _

_- Jeść? - powtórzył Sherlock tonem sugerującym, że myślami był gdzieś bardzo daleko. - Nuda. _

_Ku zgrozie Johna Sherlock wyjął z kieszeni nóż i jednym sprawnym cięciem rozkroił żabę na pół. Zupełnie nie przejmując się otoczeniem, detektyw zaczął w niej grzebać. No tak, czego innego mógł się spodziewać? _

_- Dawno już tego nie robiłem - odezwał się Sherlock. Wybebeszanie żaby sprawiało mu wyraźną przyjemność._

_- Erm, Sherlock, my tu będziemy jeść - zwrócił mu uwagę John. Po minie Sherlocka widział, że nie został zrozumiany. _

_- No i? _

_- Żaba. _

_- Przeszkadza ci? _

_- Mi nie. - John sugestywnie wskazał na Bethy i Briana. Tym razem wyraził się dostatecznie jasno. _

_- Och. _

_Sherlock łaskawie zabrał żabę kawałek dalej. Wyjął z samochodu laptopa, ku zdziwieniu Johna zgarnął puszkę piwa i tak uzbrojony wrócił do patroszenia biednego płaza. Z komputerem na płaszczu i nożem w ręku, a w dodatku w tym swoim nieszczęsnym garniturze, wyglądał tak zabawnie, że John nie oparł się pokusie i zrobił mu zdjęcie telefonem. Sherlock nawet tego nie zauważył. _

_- Robisz nową specjalizację? - zainteresował się Steven i dołączył do Johna. - Nie wiedziałem, że interesuje cię psychiatria. _

_- Słucham? - John podniósł zaskoczony wzrok na dawnego kolegę, tak nieoczekiwane było to pytanie. - Nie, dlaczego? _

_- Masz bardzo ciekawy obiekt do badań - Steven machnął ręką w stronę Sherlocka. - Bez urazy - ściszył głos - ale nie powiesz mi, że facet jest zupełnie normalny. _

_Jeśli normą jest zachowanie większości, to z całą pewnością Sherlock nie był normalny, pomyślał John. Mimo że w głosie Stevena było jedynie umiarkowane zainteresowanie związane po części z zawodem, wcale nie spodobało mu się to pytanie. Nie przepadał za obgadywaniem przyjaciół. _

_- Sherlock jest... inny - przyznał po chwili. - Inny, ale nie walnięty - podkreślił. - I jakkolwiek rzeczywiście jest interesujący, to nie, nie prowadzę badań i nie robię doktoratu. Choć pewnie gdyby mi się zdarzyło, to byłaby to patologia. _

_- Patologia? Dlaczego akurat patologia? _

_- Przez ostatni rok miałem okazję widzieć dwie trzecie denatów, o których piszą potem w gazetach. I sporo takich, o których jest cicho - odparł John. - Zerknij sobie kiedyś na mojego bloga, opisałem część spraw. _

_- Ciekawe masz upodobania, nie powiem. _

_- John, masz może skalpel? - zawołał Sherlock, wcinając im się w rozmowę. Z tego co John zdążył zauważyć, na przemian grzebał w żabie i pisał w zawrotnym tempie na klawiaturze. _

_- Nie wywlekam narzędzi z pracy - odparł John, a Steven parsknął śmiechem. _

_- Wybacz, ja też nie - dodał od siebie. _

_- W takim razie obgadujcie mnie dalej, nie krępujcie się - odpowiedział obojętnie Sherlock i wrócił do swojego zajęcia. _

_xxx  
_

Kolejny piorun trzasnął nawet nie kilometr od nich. John mimowolnie podskoczył i spróbował przesunąć się tak, żeby woda kapała na podłogę, nie bezpośrednio na niego. Za wiele mu to nie dało, bo namiot podciekał od dołu aż miło i po pierwszejgodzinie deszczu mieli już sporą kałużę w zagłębieniu plandeki. Póki co tylko złożone karimaty chroniły ich przed siedzeniem w wodzie, ale John nie miał złudzeń; jeśli popada jeszcze trochę, to te liche trzy centymetry przestaną być ochroną.

- John, wracajmy do domu – poprosił znów Sherlock, wkładając w prośbę cały swój zmoknięty urok. _Siedem nieszczęść mokrego detektywa-konsultanta_, pomyślał John, przez cały czas, choć z coraz mniejszym zapałem usiłując znaleźć jakiekolwiek pozytywy sytuacji.

- Nie mamy jak – przypomniał. – Nie wsiądziesz po alkoholu za kierownicę.

- Wiem – warknął ze złością Sherlock. – Głupie piwo.

- Wyluzuj. Przeżyjemy to jakoś do rana i wrócimy do Londynu – pocieszył go John. Zaraz potem zdziwił się, bo Sherlock wstał na tyle, na ile to było możliwe w niskim namiocie. – A ty dokąd?

- Muszę wyjść – wycedził Sherlock, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

- Żartujesz? Leje jak cholera, będziesz jeszcze bardziej mokry. A i tak nigdzie nie pojedziesz – John machnął mu przed oczami kluczykami od auta, które zarekwirował na wszelki wypadek, choć Sherlock jasno powiedział, że nie wsiada za kierownicę po alkoholu.

- Muszę wyjść – powtórzył uparcie Sherlock i wyczołgał się z namiotu prosto w deszcz.

xxx

_Na jakiś czas zapanował spokój. Mały Brian znalazł sobie jakieś inne zajęcie, po tym, jak Bethy odciągnęła go od Sherlocka, gdzie z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się żabie. Steven rozstawił swój namiot, ale gdy zajął miejsce Johna przy grillu, by pilnować jedzenia, doktor na swoją zgubę uznał, że Sherlocka należy wtajemniczyć w szczegóły obozowania. A w to wliczało się rozbijanie namiotu._

_ - Sherlock, chodź tu i mi pomóż._

_ - A co miałbym robić? – detektyw niechętnie podniósł się i podszedł do niego z laptopem w garści. Początkowo wyraźnie znudzony, po chwili zajrzał do torby z namiotem, gapił się na nią przez moment, po czym zaczął stukać w klawiaturę._

_ - Co tam masz? – zainteresował się John. Zerknął Sherlockowi przez ramię i parsknął śmiechem. Jego przyjaciel odtwarzał z youtube'a instrukcję rozkładania namiotu. – Bez obaw, ja wiem, jak to się robi._

_ - Więc dlaczego mnie absorbujesz tym? – zjeżył się Sherlock._

_ - Myślałem, że cię to zainteresuje. A poza tym, potrzebuję pomocy – wyjaśnił dobitnie John i wręczył Sherlockowi kijki. – Masz, składaj._

_ - A ja potrzebuję prądu – odciął się Sherlock, bo ekran w laptopie nagle zgasł. – John, gdzie tu jest najbliższe gniazdko?_

_ - W miasteczku – odpadł doktor bez litości. – Tu nie ma prądu._

_ - Co? Powtórz – Sherlock dosłownie zdębiał._

_ - Jesteśmy na polu, nad jeziorem – powtórzył John i przygryzł wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. – Tutaj nie ma prądu._

_ - To gdzie ja podłączę komputer?_

_ - Najwcześniej w domu – dobił go John. – Nie ma tragedii, poradzimy sobie._

_xxx  
_

Najpierw cały namiot zatrząsł się, aż John myślał, że spadnie mu na głowę, a potem z zewnątrz dobiegło przekleństwo i plaśnięcie w błoto. Chwilę później Sherlock wczołgał się z powrotem do namiotu i John musiał zrewidować swoje wcześniejsze założenia. Wyglądało na to, że detektyw mógł być jeszcze mokrzejszy niż przedtem, a w dodatku ubłocony.

- Cholerne sznurki – warknął detektyw tonem obrażonego dziecka. – Na co one?

- To są odciągi – odparł John, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock doskonale to wiedział. – Mają sprawić, żeby nam się namiot nie zawalił, ale w tej chwili nie ufałbym im, tyle razy w nie wszedłeś.

- No bo po jaką cholerę postawiłeś ten namiot tak, że sznurki są na drodze do auta? – marudził dalej Sherlock, zawijając się szczelnie w ociekający płaszcz. John nie wnikał nawet w logikę takiego postępowania. – Dookoła jest ciemno – poskarżył się.

- Trzeba było zabrać latarkę.

- Trzeba mi było powiedzieć, że tu nie ma cywilizacji.

- To było oczywiste – parsknął John, a Sherlock przezornie nie kontynuował tematu. Nie wytrzymał jednak długo w ciszy i po chwili odezwał się znowu.

- Masz zasięg? – zapytał z nadzieją. John zerknął na wyświetlacz i pokręcił głową.

- Nie, przykro mi. Po co ci telefon?

- Mycroft mógłby wysłać helikopter – mruknął ponuro Sherlock.

- Szczyt desperacji? – roześmiał się John, teraz już szczerze ubawiony. – Daj spokój, naprawdę przeżyjemy tu do rana.

- W samochodzie byłoby suszej – wytknął Sherlock, nadal tym samym tonem.

- Jasne, ale żeby tam w tej chwili wsiąść, musielibyśmy wywalić całą zawartość na zewnątrz. Twój komputer też tam jest – przypomniał mu John. Detektyw tylko westchnął z rezygnacją i podciągnął kolana pod brodę.

xxx

_John nie mógł się nadziwić, że udało im się postawić namiot i nie zabić przy tym. Stary dobry sprzęt nadal się trzymał, z czego doktor bardzo się cieszył, bowiem niejedną studencką przygodę przeżył pod wysłużoną płachtą tropiku. Sherlock oczywiście nie podzielał jego radości. Gdy tylko skończyli z wbijaniem śledzi, w ponurym nastroju wrócił do żaby, najwyraźniej obrażony o brak prądu i wyczerpaną baterię w laptopie._

_Grill za to wyszedł pyszny jak nigdy, może dlatego, że John dawno już nie miał okazji jeść pieczonych kiełbasek i zapijać ich piwem bez zastanawiania się, kiedy ktoś mu przerwie sielankę. Jedyna osoba, która mogła to zrobić, siedziała na płaszczu i maltretowała telefon w zastępstwie za komputer, więc nie musiał obawiać się żadnej nagłej wiadomości. Nawet gdyby Lestrade odezwał się nieoczekiwanie, musiałby chyba po nich przyjechać. John dla pewności zabrał kluczyki od samochodu zaraz po tym, jak Sherlock sięgnął po piwo. Bardziej niż nieroztropnej jazdy po alkoholu John obawiał się, że kiedy stadium znudzenia detektywa przekroczy określony pułap, Sherlock po prostu zwinie się i zostawi go samego. W każdym razie kiełbaski były na tyle smaczne, że Sherlock dał się częściowo udobruchać i wyraził zainteresowanie jedzeniem, chociaż zgarnął sobie porcję na talerz i wrócił do swojej zmaltretowanej żaby, którą najspokojniej oglądał dalej, zagryzając kiełbaską._

_Niespodzianka przyszła na szczęście tuż po tym, jak skończyli jeść. Owszem, już wcześniej na niebie zbierały się pojedyncze chmury, ale dopóki widać było kawałki nieba, nikt nie zawracał sobie nimi głowy. Jednakże w pewnym momencie zerwał się silny wiatr, który momentalnie zasnuł całe niebo czarną zasłoną. Zaledwie kwadrans później na gwałt chowali luźne rzeczy do samochodu, zalewani pierwszymi strugami deszczu. Nim uprzątnęli wszystko i upewnili się, czy namioty są dobrze umocowane, zdążyli przemoknąć. A potem było już tylko coraz bardziej nieciekawie._

_xxx  
_

- Przestaje padać – oznajmił Sherlock godzinę później. Czy tego chciał czy nie, co jakiś czas nie mógł zapanować nad szczękaniem zębami. Niewiele pomagał narzucony na ramiona śpiwór, bo był mokry jak wszystko inne. John także zdążył już porządnie przemoknąć i zmarznąć, więc również z utęsknieniem oczekiwał końca deszczu. W ciągu ostatnich czterech godzin zniknął cały sentyment, jakim dotąd darzył leciwy namiot. Obiecał sobie, że feralny namiot zostanie na polu ku przestrodze, a on kupi sobie nowy przy najbliższej okazji. Zakładając oczywiście, że zdarzy mu się jeszcze wybrać na tego typu wyjazd, bo na Sherlocka na pewno nie mógł liczyć w tej kwestii. Detektyw całą swoją postawą dawał mu do zrozumienia, że ma dość.

W końcu deszcz ustał zupełnie. Sherlock natychmiast rozpiął namiot i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

- Wracamy do domu.

- Teraz? Nie możemy poczekać do rana?

- Jestem mokry i nie ma prądu – powiedział niecierpliwie Sherlock. – Przepakowujemy rzeczy do bagażnika i wracamy. Chyba, że chcesz zostać w tym swoim namiocie – dodał ironicznie.

Nie, John absolutnie nie chciał, więc złożył stary namiot i zaniósł go do śmietnika, podczas gdy Sherlock zrobił im miejsce w samochodzie, żeby chociaż mieli gdzie usiąść. Wracając do towarzysza, John sceptycznym wzrokiem przyglądał się temu, co pozostało po ulewie z drogi, którą tu dojechali. Błoto, kałuże... Dobrze, że Sherlock miał terenówkę. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie natrafią na żadną niespodziankę pod wodą i nie będą musieli zmieniać koła. Dość już mieli atrakcji na jeden wieczór.

- Tylko się nie zakop – poprosił John, gdy Sherlock odpalał silnik. Zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się wariacki uśmiech, którym obdarzył go detektyw.

_Niepotrzebnie się martwiłem, _pomyślał John, gdy jechali na przełaj przez łąkę do głównej drogi.


End file.
